


Designated Grape

by bellafarella



Series: Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Episode: s06e07 Moira Rosé, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Road Head, Smut, Spoilers, david is drunk and horny for his man, fiance, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: This is my idea of what went down on that car ride back to the motel after Patrick came to get his drunk fiancé from Herb's fruit winery.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Missing Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639618
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	Designated Grape

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS *sorta* if you didn't watch last nights episode titled Moira Rosé. if you didn't watch it yet GO WATCH IT ITS SO GOOD. anyway here is some fluff and smut, enjoy!!!

Patrick helps David walk to his car after they finally got him and Mrs. Rose out of the winery. Mr. Rose takes Mrs. Rose with him into their family car - the car David and her drove up here in and Patrick drives David home in his car, finally back from the shop. 

“See you back at the motel, boys,” Mr. Rose says with a wink at Patrick before getting into his car.

Patrick helps David into the passenger seat but David is being really handsy. “David, can you - oh my God, David, not here,” He tells him pulling his hands away from his crotch. 

David full on pouts and says, “But I need something to get rid of that awful wine taste in my mouth.”

Patrick tries not to laugh but it’s so hard when David is looking up at him with a sad face on begging for his cock in his mouth to get rid of the taste - why is that kind of turning him on? “We can’t do that here, just put your legs in the car so I can close the door please.”

“Fine,” David finally gives in.

Patrick gets in the driver's seat and when they are both buckled up he starts the car and drives away from the winery. “So I take it you and your mom had a good time.”

“Mmm, mhmm, we tried a lot of truly awful wine but the buzz is still the same if it would have been good wine so that’s a plus,” David tells him as he moves in his seat to face Patrick. “How was the baseball?”

Patrick chuckles, he loves it when David puts ‘the’ in front of any sport, it’s endearing. “Actually really fun. Your dad came in to join me so we watched the rest of the game together until Herb called him,” Patrick informs him.

“How was that? With my dad?” David asks curiously. 

Patrick glances over at David and gives him a small smile before looking back at the road. “Really good. We had a really nice talk.”

“Mm, what about?” David asks - curious little bee today huh?

“You,” Patrick tells him. “And how lucky I am to be marrying you and becoming a part of your family.”

“Awww,” David coos, he brings his hands to Patrick’s thigh and squeezes. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

Patrick brings his right hand down to his lap and picks up David’s ring clad hand and brings it up to his lips. He kisses his hand a couple times and says, “I’m definitely the lucky one here.”

David leans forward and kisses the side of Patrick’s neck softly. Patrick let’s go of David’s hand to have both his hands on the steering wheel and David starts to move his hands on Patrick’s thighs, up and down, slowly, softly. All while he is slowly kissing his neck, the underside of his jaw, up to his cheek and tonguing at his earlobe. 

“David…” Patrick warns. 

“Patrick, I’m drunk and horny and I really just want to suck your cock so please either pull over or let me blow you while you drive cause either way it’s happening,” David tells him. Patrick’s dick twitches in his sweatpants and he’s sure David could see that he’s already half hard. 

He pulls over on the side of the road up a bit further as to not block anyone, though they’re on a long stretch of empty road so there shouldn’t be anyone anyway. 

The minute Patrick puts the car in park David’s hands are on him pulling at his pants. Patrick puts his hands over David’s to still them and says, “Hold on a sec.” He lets go of David’s hands to unbuckle his seatbelt and he hears David do the same before his hands are back on him pulling his hardening cock out and immediately putting his hot, wet mouth on him. “Jesus, David,” Patrick mutters out, head thumping back onto the headrest. 

He brings his hands to David’s head and shoulders, needing to touch him. He moves his hand lightly down his shoulders and back, the other carding through his soft hair. David moans around his cock when Patrick’s fingers accidentally dug at his hair. Patrick knows all of David’s kinks by now and he hadn’t intended to pull at his hair but with the sound David just made - fuck, he needs to hear that again so he pulls on his hair a bit, more intentionally than before and is rewarded by a loud moan coming from David. 

The sounds David is making and how he’s twirling his tongue and swallowing around him and just really going for it is bringing Patrick closer and closer to the edge. “ _David_ , _mm_ , I’m close,” He tells him a little breathlessly - how he usually is with David, always left a little breathless, in the bedroom or not. 

Patrick comes hard down David’s throat, David taking everything he’s giving him and he slowly lets him go when he’s finished. He tucks him back into his sweatpants before sitting back upright. Patrick pulls David in by the back of his neck and crashes their lips together. He slips his tongue into his mouth tasting himself on David’s tongue. David’s hands are on his neck, pulling him closer, holding him in place. Patrick pulls back slightly from the kiss to say, “You’re so beautiful, David.”

David smiles and goes back in to kiss him, licking into his mouth, wanting to taste him - all of him. Patrick reaches over and feels David’s hard bulge in his pants and David moans into the kiss. He pulls away from the kiss to say, “How do you want me?”

“Mmm, your hand, want to keep kissing these lips,” He manages to say before kissing him again.

Patrick gets David’s hard, leaking cock out of his pants and uses the precome to stroke him. It doesn’t take long before David’s coming hard into his hand. 

Patrick cleans him up and then kisses him softly on the lips. He asks, “Ready to head home now?”

“Well, we can’t go home but yeah let’s go back to the motel,” David says as he buckles himself back up and lies his head back on the headrest, head facing his partner.

Patrick smiles at him sweetly, heart melting at his words. He leans over to kiss those perfect lips once more before driving them back to the motel where he will spend the night cuddled up close to the love of his life in his tiny twin bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
